


DRABBLE:  Shadows

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Slash, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: DRABBLES IN ORDER Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle, Fallen--Daniel, Fallen--Jack, Halls, NEXT IS CAMP





	DRABBLE:  Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 12

  
Author's notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 12   


* * *

DRABBLE: Shadows

### DRABBLE: Shadows

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 09/18/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Slash, Drabble, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Fallen  
Permission to archive: Theboy, The Cartouche  
Series: Meridian Drabbles   
Notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 12   
  
Warnings: a little slashy  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did.   
This is done for love not money.  
Summary: DRABBLES IN ORDER Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle, Fallen--Daniel, Fallen--Jack, Halls, NEXT IS CAMP

* * *

**SHADOWS**

Everything's so different. It's familiar, yet strange; recognizable, yet changed. I remember the halls, I remember the office, I remember the Stargate. 

Everyone seems to expect something different from me; to be someone they know, someone that I don't. I'm not sure I understand what they need from me. 

Only the one is different. He cares what I want, who I am. There is no pressure to meet his expectations. He gives acceptance and warmth. His belief and faith are what I need to build this new life. 

He waits in the shadows...for me. I come from the light...to him.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
